


love with a tender heart

by humanbehavior



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Gay Panic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tattoos, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: johnny doesn't want to admit this aloud but sometimes, or most of the time, he's intimidated by his housemate, yuta. maybe it's because of his sense of style, the way that he seems so effortlessly cool, or maybe even the fact that he does have a little bit of a crush on him.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 36





	love with a tender heart

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this while listening 2 hozier n clairo bcoz god i am just so Stupid but anyway! happy late pride from ur local mlm author! <3

johnny doesn't want to admit this aloud but sometimes, or most of the time, he's intimidated by his housemate, yuta. maybe it's because of his sense of style, the way that he seems so effortlessly cool, or maybe even the fact that he does have a little bit of a crush on him. 

it's not a huge crush as in he can never stop thinking of him, it's more of a thing that gets pushed into the back of his mind until he sees yuta again. which isn't often since johnny tends to avoid him due to the fact that he never feels cold with him. he feels warmth, as if yuta were his home all along. but johnny doesn't like that, not at all, it was strange. all he's ever known was the cold- the feeling of nobody ever holding you or ever wanting to hold you as if you are not worthy of being understood. 

johnny's thought process is abruptly cut short by yuta, nearly busting the door down. johnny jumps in his bed, almost dropping the laptop in his lap on the ground. 

"oh, sorry." yuta says as he shuts the door and sits on the edge of johnnys bed. johnny stares at him in confusion, yuta has never once wanted to hangout with him, or maybe he did but johnny just avoided him at all costs. but now johnny had no choice but to stay since you know, this was his own room. 

"uh, hi," johnny says awkwardly, combing his hand through his hair nervously. yuta smiles in his direction softly but he seems to be busy, looking around his room. which johnny was kind of embarrassed about as he didn't really decorate. it was mostly just photographs of his family and movie posters stuck on the wall. plus, a rug from ikea and a bedside table and that was it. 

"your room's cool," yuta says nonchalantly as if he didn't know the power he had over johnnys heart right now. johnny paused but before he could even thank yuta, he cut him off with a simple question, "have you ever gotten a tattoo before?" 

"uh, yeah. i only have one, though." johnny can see the shock- or maybe it was surprise that pulsed through yutas eyes. maybe it was because he'd never expected someone like johnny to have one. 

"can… can i see it?" yuta asks slowly as if the tattoo were a sacred piece of art that nobody was allowed to see. 

"sure." johnny says as he lifts the sleeve of his shirt to bunch up just before the elbow with the tattoo fully visible. 

yuta only touches his forearm with two fingers but in johnnys chest, he experiences something else. it feels like a calm hysteria. in his heart he feels excitement that he feels as if his heart would explode any minute. but on the outside, his body feels relaxed except for his hands. johnnys fingers tingle, wanting to touch yuta as if he'd die without a minute of touch. 

yuta suddenly looks up and locks eyes with johnny, "can i give you a tattoo?" 

that snaps johnny out of his lovey dovey fantasy real quick. johnny stares at yuta in silence until it finally occurs to him that he has not said a single word, "huh?" 

"a tattoo, you know. like a stick and poke." yuta says. 

"oh. uh, okay," johnny shrugs, i mean what's the worst that could happen? johnny trusted yuta and yuta wasn't really all that sketchy. 

yuta grinned, "really?" johnny nods. yutas heart nearly bursts with excitement at the agreement. 

yuta leaves to get the materials he needed for the tattoo and that leaves johnny to wallow in his thoughts. was he really about to let a boy put ink into his skin for what? granted, the boy was cute so, he kind of had an excuse for it. but still, why was he doing this? 

yuta came back from his room, grinning, with the materials he needed: needles, alcohol pads, and a razor. yuta laid the items out on the bed and looked up at johnny,

"so where'd you wanna get it?" 

johnny shrugs, "um, i don't know, my other forearm maybe?" 

"oh," yuta says and looks at the razor, "we won't be needing this, then." he then leans over and sets it on johnny's bedside table. johnny almost screams, yuta is so touchy and radiates warmth and johnny is not quite sure if he's ready for it. 

"i hope it's okay if i can do this?" yuta pulls out his phone from the back pocket of his pants to show johnny a digital black and white drawing of a cow. everything about the drawing is so soft, it feels nourishing which is a very gentle and beautiful thing. it's eyes are round and everything was round, it was cute. 

johnny nods, a smile that only shows his front two teeth laid upon his lips. 

yuta soon began the tattooing process after cleaning the area he was tattooing on. yuta began tattooing and that left johnny with his god awful thoughts. not that they were sad it's just that a very, very cute boy was in front of him giving him a tattoo simply because johnny thought he was cute so, yeah. 

yutas head was tilted to the side as he tattooed johnny, his dyed silver hair flowed down to his shoulder and god- yuta was so fucking pretty. yuta was no different from any other bundle of bones on this planet but god, if he didn't make johnny feel like in every life he was supposed to look for him and yuta will look for him.

yuta looks up and the two of them pause. the two understand each other once they look at each other. the world feels as if it's stopped spinning. is this love? johnny wonders. love isn't a feeling, yuta knows. it's a matter of seeing him. 

johnny and yuta look away quickly, it's what you always do. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hate the ending bYE LMAOOO


End file.
